<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kiss Can Be Deadly by blackrose_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220843">A Kiss Can Be Deadly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17'>blackrose_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how I died and was reborn as something new, something more powerful and found a love that would forever change me. </p>
<p>Jared never expected how his life would turn out the night everything changed this is the story of how he became Stray.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Stephen Amell/Jeffrey Dean Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kiss Can Be Deadly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second story written for the SPN Cinema challenge this time I went with Batman Returns. I borrowed the name Stray from the DC fandom for when one of the Robins ends up working for Catwoman, I thought it sounded better than Catman.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This is the story of how I died and was reborn as something new, something more powerful and found a love that would forever change me. </em>
</p>
<p>Jared Padalecki hated his job but in Gotham, it was the best he could do unless he wanted to work for a super villain and he really didn't want to so, for now, he was stuck as a personal assistant to a man that didn't seem to understand the word no or consent.</p>
<p>He was starting to reconsider Ruth Connell - also known as Poison Ivy - offer to come work for her, at least she respected that no means no. And Jared did like her girlfriend Rachel Miner the woman was a genius and now that she was free from the monster known as the Joker she was doing much better.</p>
<p>"Jared, those pants look delicious on you." Stephen Amell, Jared's boss leered at him as he took in the tight dark business slacks that Jared wore, he always did enjoy the sight of Jared in tight clothing it should off his assess perfectly. Slowly licking his lips Stephen knew that sooner than later Jared will give into him and he will finally know what that ass feels like and how that perfect mouth will feel wrapped around his dick. <em>'Once he loses the glasses and that stick in his ass I bet he will loosen right up and will be a tiger in the sack.' </em>Stephen mentally pictured what it would be like to see Jared on his knees for him, his mouth full of his dick.</p>
<p>It took everything in Jared not to shudder at the look in Stephen's eyes, he knew that look well, it was one that had been directed at him since the day he interviewed for the job. If he hadn't been desperate for work Jared would have walked right out the door. But in Gotham, you take what you can get.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Mr. Amell."Jared managed to grit out. "I came to inform you that Mr. Morgana is here for your appointment."</p>
<p>A sharp slap on Jared's ass had him jumping as Jeffrey Dean Morgan, the man who owned Gotham, the biggest crime boss of them all entered the office. "How many times have I told you to call me Jeff, sweet thing?"</p>
<p>"I'll keep that in mind for next time sir," Jared forced his voice to remain cheerful even though he felt like he needed a long hot shower to wash all the dirt off of him. There was no denying that both Morgan and Amell were both handsome men but they were not men who took no for an answer and Jared was their newest target and he refused to let them win.</p>
<p>"See that you do." Jeff winked at Jared as he passed by him to make himself at home on Stephen's very expensive couch.</p>
<p>Taking a small glance at the clock on the wall it took everything within Jared not to let out a cheer as he saw he only had another half 'n' hour left before he could be free.</p>
<p>Feeling both Jeff and Stephen's eyes on him as he left the office Jared let out a sigh as the door closed behind him.</p>
<p>Letting out a whistle Jeff turned his attention back to Stephen nodding as the other man moved towards his bar, "Damn I still can't believe that you haven't tapped that ass."</p>
<p>Fixing himself a scotch and Jeff his whiskey Stephen moved to join Jeff on the couch. "I'm working on it and I promise you that once I have him right where I want him I promise that I will share him."</p>
<p>Curling his hand around the back of Stephen's neck Jeff pulled him in closer, "You always do," he whispered before kissing him deeply.</p>
<p>They had much to discuss but that could wait until later much later.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Jared loved the end of the workday and even better it was Friday it meant that he could finally get out of this place and far away from this place and have two whole days away from Stephen's hungry gaze.</p>
<p>Of course, it would have to be the day that he realized as he reached his car and patted his pockets that he had left his keys at his desk. "You have got to be kidding me." Of course, that would be his luck. Hanging his head Jared let out a sigh as he turned on his heel and slowly headed back the way he had just come from. "Please, please let no one else be here." Jared pleaded as he pressed the button on the elevator that would take him back upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Stephen studied the man sitting nervously on the couch, "Misha, Misha, Misha, did you think that we wouldn't find out?"</p>
<p>Misha Collins swallowed hard, "I have no idea what you are talking about Sir." He knew he was playing a dangerous game with the two men before him.</p>
<p>A long sigh escaped Jeff's lips as he pushed himself off of the wall he had been leaning against, "There is no use lying to us. It is bad enough that you have been stealing from us but now you are adding lying to us as well."</p>
<p>Misha knew that there was no chance that he was getting out of this alive, he had known that there was a high chance from the moment he decided to steal from Amell and Morgan but he still went ahead and did it. "I can explain everything! I can even give you the names of those who hired me, who are trying to take over." At this point, Misha knew that he was pleading but those who crossed the two men before him were left as a warning to others as to what will happen if you dared to double-cross them.</p>
<p>"Unless you have something really important to tell us then I am afraid that you are out of luck." Stephen drawled out.</p>
<p>"The Batman." Misha cried out and that had both Stephen and Jeff freezing, the Batman was a pain in their asses, in any criminal organization. He was a thorn that needed to be pulled out.</p>
<p>"What about him?" Jeff drawled out. So far they had managed to stay off of his radar but that was only because they had been careful, if he was starting to look into them then they would have a big problem to deal with.</p>
<p>"He's been looking into you. He was seen around the docks near one of your warehouses." Misha blurted out, he would give up everything if it meant he would walk out of here with his life.</p>
<p>Jaw clenching Stephen turned his attention to Jeff, "Now that is a problem. But just how did we manage to draw Batman's attention? We never had it before, we always managed to stay off his radar," Ice cold eyes froze Misha to his very soul as Stephen drawled out, "It wouldn't have been your little operation that drew his attention which drew him to us. Oh, Misha, you have been a very naughty boy and naughty boys get punished."</p>
<p>With the glint of the knife in Jeff's hand, Misha knew he was done for.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Having seen the light on in Stephen's office Jared closed his eyes and as quietly as he could tiptoe towards his desk praying that no one heard him. "Oh thank goodness," Jared whispered as he saw his keys just as his hand wrapped around them a scream filled the empty office.</p>
<p>Heart pounding in his chest Jared knew he had to get out of there before he was spotted, he had for so long there had been whispers of Stephen and Jeff's less than legal side projects but like many who need this job, Jared turned a blind eye to those rumours. <em>'Just get your keys and leave.' </em>Jared told himself, whoever was in Stephen's office was no doubt done for and it would be for his safety that he just left.</p>
<p>But Jared had always been what people called a bleeding heart, he would stop and take any stray animal to the no-kill shelter or stop traffic to save an animal and it was telling him that he had to do something to help.</p>
<p>Before Jared had a chance to decide for himself a hand clamped over his mouth and he felt the edge of a knife against his throat. <em>'Well, Jared this is a fine mess you have gotten yourself into.' </em></p>
<p>"Well well well look what I caught a little snoop it's to the boss's with you." A voice cooed in his ear, "I wonder if he will let me have some fun with you before he does away with you."</p>
<p>The next thing Jared knew he was being led into Stephen's office where he saw a tied up man who was inches away from death.</p>
<p>"I thought we told you not to disturb us," Jeff growled as he finally turned to look at the goon who had dared to interrupt him while he was working.</p>
<p>"Sorry boss but I found this pretty thing in the office."</p>
<p>"Oh Jared, you really shouldn't have come back." Stephen truly sounded remorseful as he gazed at the man who he longed to bed but even his desire to have the other man under him wasn't enough to spare him. "Get rid of him."</p>
<p>The next thing Jared knew he was being thrown through the glass of the window of Stephen's office, everything seemed to slow down as he fell he could hear his heart beating rapidly as he realized that there was no way he would survive this fall.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Well, this sucks.'</em>
</p>
<p>Was the last thing Jared thought before darkness claimed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>It is said that a cat has nine lives and as Jared laid in a pile of trash, tossed away like so many others in Gotham he wondered how he was still alive when he felt rough tongues licking his skin, forcing his eyes open Jared found that he was surrounded by tons of stray cats.</p>
<p>Jared didn't know how it happened but somehow he had been given a second chance, climbing to his feet he found himself glaring up at Amell Enterprises and found himself full of vengeance. "I will bring you both down, count on it."</p>
<p>Limping Jared was followed by his army of cats.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Jensen Ackles aka Batman the Night roared into the Batcave in his Batmobile where his faithful friend and second father waited for him with a raised knowing eyebrow.</p>
<p>"I take it you didn't have much luck?" Mark Sheppard, the Ackles butler for many years and the guardian of Jensen since the moment the young man lost his parents.</p>
<p>Pulling back his cowl Jensen scowled, "No. I know that Morgan and Amell are somehow connected to the new drugs and shipments of drugs that have been hitting the street but I just can't find the link. They are careful and I hate that." Jensen wasn't lying he hated it when villains were careful it made so much harder for him to capture them and bring them down before they could claim any more lives.</p>
<p>Mark could understand completely the A-list villains were always tougher to catch and left trails of death and destruction in their wake. He also knew that Jensen carried the guilt of every life lost on himself and that it was his fault that he hadn't been fast enough to stop them. Mark had done his best to convince Jensen that it wasn't his fault or his guilt to bare but nothing worked. "They are bound to make a mistake soon and then you can put a stop to them."</p>
<p>A distant look appeared in Jensen's eyes, "I hope you are right Mark I would hate for anyone else to suffer at their hands."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Somehow Jared managed to make it back to his apartment it hadn't been easy he was still hurting and limping but once he was in his place and after he locked the doors he all but collapsed on his couch. One of the cats that had followed him, a pretty black one, crawled into Jared's lap and made herself at home. Smiling softly Jared patted her, "I need to figure out what to do next." His eyes caught the newspaper that had a rare picture of Batman in action, he had a bit of a thing for him it was that outfit it hides nothing and an idea began to form. "I'm going to need leather, lots of leather."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Jensen Ackles could say with utter certainty that he hated Amell and Morgan both as Jensen and the Batman. "This is cruel and unneeded punishment. Is this for the time I didn't put my laundry away when I was ten? Or for that wild party, I threw the day I graduated high school and destroyed a wing of the manor?" Jensen was looking at the invitation like it was a bomb about to go off.</p>
<p>"I had forgotten that." A thought-full look appeared in Mark's eyes, "While that would be suitable punishment that is not the reason that I the reason I brought the invite to your attention it would be the perfect way to get close to Amell and Morgan and it isn't until the end of the month sir, I think that will give you plenty of time to be able to be in their presences without wanting to punch them in the faces." Mark advised.</p>
<p>Tilting his head Jensen could see that Mark had a point. "I'm still going to investigate them but as Jensen, they might be a little more open to talking."</p>
<p>"Did you just refer to yourself as yourself? I raised you better than that Jensen. But yes I believe that is why you received an invite to their Christmas party after all everyone knows to get ahead in business is to work with Ackles enterprise." Mark pointed out.</p>
<p>"Well then I guess I better dust off playboy Jensen and get ready to charm everyone there but until then I am going to go follow a few more leads that I have tonight and maybe check in with Smith to see if he knows anything." Jensen declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>"I can't believe that I am considering wearing this but I have to admit that I do look good." Jared admired himself in the mirror. The black leather clung to his body and he rather liked the cat ears on top of the hooded mask he had created. Old Jared would never be caught in something so daring or form-fitting but he was a new Jared and it was time to go hunting.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Commissioner Samantha Smith sighed as she looked at the tortured body before her, she had lived in Gotham all of her life and she knew the horrors that went on after all they are the crime capital of the USA. She had seen many things like this and she knew whoever this man was he had managed to anger the wrong people.</p>
<p>"I was wondering when you would stop by." She called into the shadows. Sam wasn't all that surprised when Gotham's hero Batman stepped out of the shadows.</p>
<p>For a moment Batman said nothing as he moved to study the body, only because she had been working with him for years did Sam notice the slight change to his body language. "I take it you know our John Doe," Sam asked.</p>
<p>"His name was Misha Collins, I had been looking into him he had been connected to some new drugs hitting the streets but he wasn't that high up. I have a feeling whoever is behind this is the one that Collins had been stealing from and used him as a warning." Batman explained.</p>
<p>"That is one hell of a warning. I take it that is all I am going to get from you." Sam raised an eyebrow as she stared at the back of his head.</p>
<p>Climbing to his feet with a grace that would make anyone envious Batman turned to face her, "For now. I have leads but no proof as to who is behind this. I will be in contact with you once I know something more."</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes Sam wasn't surprised to see that the dark knight was already gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Keeping to the shadows Jared moved about the roof of Amell Enterprise, he had to admit that it hadn't been easy to return to the place where he had been murdered but he had to do this. "I can do this." Being Gotham-born and lower class you learned a few things to keep you from ending up on the streets and Jared had been taught how to rob without getting caught. He thought that he had left that life behind him but now he was thankful for his best friend Chad teaching him the tricks he needed to get access to Amell Enterprise. <em>'I wonder if my access codes still work? I would love to see Amell's face when he saw a dead man's codes used. I'll have to try that next time.' </em></p>
<p>Focusing all his attention trying to disarm the security so he isn't caught before he can get what he came for and leave his little gift for Amell he never noticed the silent figure joining him.</p>
<p>"You know breaking and entering is illegal."</p>
<p>Jared would like to point out how proud he was of himself for not jumping at the sound of the deep gravelly voice from behind him. Turning as if his heart wasn't pounding in his chest Jared found himself face to face with Gotham's sworn protector Batman.</p>
<p>"It is only illegal if I get caught and sugar I am very good at not getting caught." Jared had no clue where he got the courage to flirt with the man in front of him but he was liking this new side of himself.</p>
<p>Jensen had to admit that this was the first time that anyone flirted with Batman, "Well you have been caught so if you come along peacefully with me and since you didn't break in then you will get off easy."</p>
<p>"Yeah, that isn't going to happen, sweetie. I have personal business with Amell and I am not leaving here until I get what I came for." Jared would not let anyone get in the way that includes Batman himself.</p>
<p>A sigh escaped Jensen, "Just when I thought this might be an easy night. But I am curious what could you possibly would you want with Amell?"</p>
<p>The flirty body language changed in a second gone was the man that had been light-hearted and in his place was someone dangerous, "Revenge is my business with Amell. He stole something precious from me and I am going to watch him burn. I will bring him and his empire down." Jared hissed out.</p>
<p>That was the last thing that Jensen had been expecting, "What did he take from you?" The more he could learn about this mysterious man the more he could figure out what Amell was up to.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Batman but that is all you are getting out of me." Jared pulled out the whip he had decided that he would use and snapped it.</p>
<p>"Sorry, kitty I don't do bondage on the first date." Jensen teased.</p>
<p>"Such a shame. I would love to be tied up for you and at your mercy." Jared winked at the other man before moving.  </p>
<p>Jensen had to admit that he was impressed with the other man's skill and he would deny to his dying day that he was turned on by the man who he was fighting to his surprise he found himself on the ground when the other man managed to wrap his whip around his ankle and pulled him down.</p>
<p>Before Jensen could even think about getting to his feet he was quickly pinned to the spot by the other man's body. "So do I get a name before this goes any further?" Jensen asked.</p>
<p>"Call me Stray." Stray purred out as he dragged his leather-covered hand down the armour of the Batman suit. "Tell me Bats is that padding or are you just happy to see me?" Stray purred as he cupped Batman through his suit.</p>
<p>It wasn't often that Jensen as Batman found himself on his back but when he did it certainly wasn't because he was pinned there by a leather-wearing man of his dreams.</p>
<p>"So are we going to be taking a break to kiss under the mistletoe?" Jensen found himself asking as he pointed to the said plant hanging above where they laid. Which in his opinion seemed like a stupid place to hang mistletoe.</p>
<p>Closing the distance between them Stray whispered, "Mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it but a kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it." As he brushed his lips teasingly against Batman's. "Till next time Bats."</p>
<p>Pushing himself up Batman could only watch as Stray disappeared into the shadows. "Stray, huh I will be keeping my eye out for you." A smile appeared on his face.</p>
<p>"If you are done Master Jensen drooling after your newest whatever Stray might be I do believe that you went there for a purpose." Mark's voice came over the comm reminding Jensen that he had been listening to everything that had just happened.</p>
<p>"There is no way I can convince you to forget what you just heard, is there?" Jensen already knew the answer but there is no harm in asking again.</p>
<p>"No chance in hell." Came Mark's amused answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Jared couldn't believe that he had just done that. That he had just flirted with Batman of all people and he liked it. "Oh god, I felt up Batman!" Jared could feel his face heating up from beneath his mask. <em>'Chad is going to have a field day with this.' </em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Chad Michael Murray Jared's best friend since they were children and who had a fondness for explosives was full-body laughing as Jared finished informing him of his run-in with Batman. "Only you Jaybird could accidentally start flirting with Batman and feel him up as well."</p>
<p>A muffled sound escaped Jared from where he had buried his face in one of the pillows on his couch.</p>
<p>Chad could only shake his head at the sight of his best friend lying face down on his couch, no doubt bright red at this moment. "I figured if you were going to go any animal theme thief it would be as a puppy one but I guess that wouldn't be as sexy."</p>
<p>Finding one of the other pillows Jared grabbed it and chucked in Chad's direction he felt a surge of satisfaction when Chad let out an oof meaning he hit his target. Finally lifting his head Jared looked at his so-called best friend.</p>
<p>The pillow that Jared had tossed at Chad now rested behind his head as a thoughtful look appeared in Chad's eyes. "Okay since your first plan failed, expect for the whole flirting with Batman but I have a new plan."</p>
<p>Jared wasn't sure if he liked the wicked gleam that appeared in Chad's eyes, "Dare I ask what your new plan is."</p>
<p>"How do you feel about crashing Amell's famous Christmas party what better way to freak him out then to see a ghost."</p>
<p>Jared felt his own matching grin appearing on his face. "I can already picture Stephen's face."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Tugging at his bowtie Jensen scowled he hated these kinds of party, they just weren't for him but he had no choice but to wear one, Mark had made sure of that. <em>'I'm convinced that he does it just to torture me.' </em>Jensen really wouldn't put it past his oldest friend.</p>
<p>"Jensen, I'm so glad to see that you could make it." Stephen greeted his old rival from school and now in the world of business.</p>
<p>Jensen's fake smile matched Stephen's as he took the blond's offered hand, both squeezed a little harder than normal but neither one was willing to break first and let the other one get the upper hand.</p>
<p>Jeffrey Dean Morgan made his way over to Stephen's side and wrapped an arm around his waist, "Jensen always a pleasure to see you."</p>
<p>Jensen did his best not to react to the way Jeff's eyes dragged over his body, he knew that the two men were in a relationship and this wasn't the first time that Jeff tried to seduce him into his bed. Still, Jensen knew how to play this game, "It's good to see you as well Jeff and as much as I would love to catch up with the two of you I know that you need to mingle."</p>
<p>Stephen never one to refuse a reason to get away from Jensen happily took the offer, "We will see you later Jensen."</p>
<p>Jensen waited until they were far enough away to mutter, "Not if I can help it."</p>
<p><em>'I had almost forgotten how much I hated this part.' </em>Jensen forced a smile on his face as he was forced to talk to those who cared only about their money and status.</p>
<p>Jensen Ackles, playboy extreme was entranced by the man in the dark suit that screamed the promise of lust and sin. He knew that he would be dancing with him as soon as possible. <em>'Maybe if things work out we will end up doing a different kind of dance in the sheets.' </em></p>
<p>Stephen felt horror grip him as he spotted Jared, a supposed to be dead Jared, walking into the ballroom dressed in a suit that clung to his body. Glancing at his lover he saw the same fear in Jeff's that was in his own.</p>
<p>Seeing the look of horror in both Stephen and Jeff's eyes made Jared feel less uncomfortable as he slowly made his way down the stairs. His heart caught in his throat when he met Jensen Ackles of all people at the foot of the stairs.</p>
<p>"I came to ask you for the first dance before anyone else could sweep you off your feet. Care to dance?" Jensen offered his hand to the other man.</p>
<p>Slipping his hand into the offered one Jared steps down to stand next to the other man, "I would love to and the name is Jared."</p>
<p>Together the two of them moved across the dance floor barely an inch of space between them and all eyes were on them as they made a striking pair.</p>
<p>"Mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it," Jensen whispered as they danced under the mistletoe the words that Stray had said to him the first time they met.</p>
<p>"A kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it," Jared replied without thinking.</p>
<p>Once the words sunk in both froze and stared at one another. For a moment Jared considered running but the look in the other man's eyes had him freezing in his spot.</p>
<p>"We need to talk." Jensen's voice was more like Batman and Jared found himself nodding along. "Come with me." Together the two made their way out of the crowded ballroom under the watchful gaze of both Stephen and Jeff.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Mark didn't look all that surprised when Jensen returned with a handsome young man to the car where he was waiting, it wouldn't be the first time that his young master had picked up a one night stand. But one look at Jensen's clenched jaw Mark knew that something was different.</p>
<p>Once they were in Jensen noticed Mark's look, "Mark Sheppard I'd like you to meet Jared also known as Stray."</p>
<p>"Ahh." This should be interesting.</p>
<hr/>
<p>An uncomfortable silence filled the car and continued until Jared found himself seated across from Jensen in one of the many rooms in Ackles' Manor.</p>
<p>"Why are you after Amell?" Jensen demanded.</p>
<p>"Because first he sexually harassed me and then he tried to kill me when I came back for my keys and found him torturing a man." Jared spat out.</p>
<p>Of all things Jensen had been expecting that had been the last thing that he expected. "So you are trying to take Amell and Morgan down?" Jensen asked.</p>
<p>"Damn right I am. They have gotten away with too much already. I want to see them in jail where they belong." Jared declared.</p>
<p>"Then the only logical thing would be for the two of you to work together." Mark drawled out as he entered the room and placed the tray he had been carrying full of food and a pot of tea and two cups down.</p>
<p>Jensen and Jared glanced at each other and they knew that Mark had a point.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>"How the hell can Jared be alive? No one should have been able to survive that fall!" Stephen snarled as he paced around his and Jeff's suite.</p>
<p>"I don't know but we need to deal with him." Wrapping his arm around his lover's waist Jeff put a stop to Stephen's pacing. "He is one man and no one will believe him, he can't harm us but we can use him as another warning as to what happens to those who cross us."</p>
<p>Finally, a smile appeared on Stephen's face as he kissed Jeff on the lips, "I love that idea but maybe we can have some fun with Jared first. I bet he moans so prettily. We could even keep him as our personal pet to fulfill our every need and desire." Stephen suggested.</p>
<p>A wicked grin appeared on Jeff's face, "I like your idea better."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Jensen wasn't use to working with a partner, especially one that he wanted nothing more than to strip naked and have him under him as he begged for more. <em>'The leather outfit wasn't helping.' </em>Jensen won't lie he checked Jared out a few times, of course, he noticed that Jared checked him out just as much.</p>
<p>"Oh lord will the two of you do something about the sexual tension between the two of you already!" Chad called from where he was working on something.</p>
<p>Jensen didn't know what to make of Jared's best friend he was well in a word crazy but nothing like the rogues that Batman had faced before.</p>
<p>"I have to agree with Chad. We both know the two of you want one another, I heard your flirting first hand, after all, just do something about it already." Mark added from where he was looking over the information Jared had provided them.</p>
<p>The blush that appeared on Jared's face made him look adorable in Jensen's eyes and he wanted to know just how far that blush went.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath Jared closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Jensen's in a toe-curling kiss. Just as the kiss was getting heated Jared pulled away from him with a teasing smile on his face, "Think of that as a preview of what is to come once we take down Amell and Morgan."</p>
<p>Jensen had to admit that was a pretty good incentive to bring Amell and Morgan down. "I will be holding you to that sweetheart."</p>
<p>Behind them, Mark and Chad shared a look before the two of them rolled their eyes in synch.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>It turned out taking Stephen and Jeff down was easy the two of them came after Jared and instead of him they met Batman and Stray.</p>
<p>Remembering everything that happened to him Jared lunged at Stephen, rage filling him as he wanted to tear apart the man who had made his life hell and then tried to kill him.</p>
<p>There was no denying that Jeff was skilled but Jensen had trained to learn every style of fighting so while Jeff was good Jensen was better. Once he had the man tied up he turned his attention to where Jared was not holding back.</p>
<p>Moving towards them Jensen pulled Jared off of Stephen where he had been attempting to strangle the man, "Stray! Enough."</p>
<p>Panting in Jensen's arms Jared glared at the man, "It will never be enough! Not after what he did to me! He needs to pay!" Jared snarled.</p>
<p>"And he will." Jensen's voice was soft as he talked to the man. "We have enough to put him and Morgan away they will never see the light of day. You and all of their victims deserve justice but killing them isn't the way, that is letting them off easy. Don't stain your hands with their blood."</p>
<p>Jared hated it but the man was right. "Okay, we will do it your way." He agreed. "Just one last thing." Breaking free from Jensen's hold Jared delivered a stunning kick that not only managed to knock Stephen out but sent a few of his teeth flying. "There now I am done with him. Besides we have much more important business to do." Jared purred out.</p>
<p>Growling Jensen tugged Jared into his arms once he was sure that Jared was snug in his arms he fired his grappling gun and took the two of them up leaving the groaning men tied up and waiting for the police. He had much more important things to be doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Samantha shook her head as she took in the two men tied up waiting for her a flash drive waiting for her. "Oh, I have been waiting for this day for a while. I am going to make sure that you get what is coming to you." She promised Stephen and Jeff.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Smiling Jensen trailed his fingers down the arm of the man who was sleeping soundly before him, he couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the last month. Jared had become a permanent figure in his life as both Jensen and Batman. Stray had become Batman's partner and together they kept Gotham safe and had quite the shipper following once pictures of them locked in kisses were shown on social media. Jensen couldn't help it he couldn't keep his hands off of Jared and Jared the tease he was as Stray made it even harder.</p>
<p>"Mmm, you can't possibly still be horny." Jared murmured as he was pulled out of his sleep by Jensen's wandering hands.</p>
<p>Grinning Jensen claimed Jared's lips in a kiss, "I will never not be horny for you. Now I need my morning taste of you before Chad blows something up." Where Jared went so did Chad and while Jensen worried about his base surviving Chad's love of explosions he would take it if it meant having Jared in his life.</p>
<p>"Who am I to deny you." Jared purred as he reached for Jensen.</p>
<p>Just as their mouths were about to meet the faint sound of an explosion reached their ears. A pout appeared on Jared's mouth, "Mark can deal with Chad, I have more important things to do." Jensen declared before kissing Jared deeply.</p>
<p>Melting into the kiss Jared's fingers found their way into Jensen's hair he had to agree Mark could handle Chad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>